It is known to apply liquids such as dyes to moving textile materials from plural streams which are directed onto the materials and selectively controlled to produce a desired pattern thereon. McElveen U.S. Pat. No. 3,393,411 describes apparatus and process wherein plural streams of liquid are selectively controlled in their flow to provide a distinct pattern on pile carpet.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,443,878 and 3,570,275 describe apparatus and process for the patterned dyeing of a moving textile web wherein continuously flowing streams of liquid normally directed in paths to impinge upon the web are selectively deflected from contact with the web in accordance with pattern information. The webs are thus dyed in a desired pattern and the deflected dye is collected and recirculated for use. Each continuously flowing liquid stream is selectively deflected by a stream of air which is discharged, in accordance with pattern information, from an air outlet located adjacent each liquid discharge outlet. The air outlet is positioned to direct the air stream into intersecting relation with the liquid stream and to deflect the liquid into a collection chamber or trough for recirculation.
It can be appreciated that in the application of different colored dyes to the surface of textile fabrics, it is extremely important to place each dyestuff on the fabric accurately, particularly when intricate patterns are being printed and when in situ blending is employed. In dyeing relatively porous textile fabrics, such as pile carpets, it is also important that a carefully controlled amount of dye be applied to each dyed area on the pile surface to ensure optimum penetration of the dye color to the depth of the pile fiber without undesirable spread of the color into adjacent areas of fabric. In printing pile carpets with detailed patterns of colors, it can be appreciated that the liquid jet applicators are very closely spaced relative to each other to permit dyeing in fine detail on the pile surface. In the pattern printing of wide yardage goods of continuous lengths, such as pile carpets wherein the widths may be as much as fifteen feet, it can be appreciated that it is highly desirable and necessary that the very large and heavy liquid applicator gun bars be well supported and accurately aligned throughout their lengths to ensure accurate and proper placement of the jets of dye being applied across the entire width of the goods being printed.
Manifold pipe assemblies are supported in clamps fastened to the bottom of the valve card boxes. On a broadloom printing machine, the manifold pipe assemblies are about fifteen feet long and there are a series of support clamps for each pipe. Each clamp has three setscrews that are spaced equidistantly around the manifold pipe and are used to adjust the radial position of the manifold pipe. One setscrew in each of the two center clamps has a dog-point setscrew that engages a socket in the pipe to prevent axial movement. During cleaning cycles, hot water is pumped through the dye system. The temperature of this water can be seventy-five to eighty degrees Fahrenheit higher than normal dye temperature. The temperature difference causes thermal expansion of the manifold pipe with respect to the valve card box. This expansion is accommodated by allowing the manifold pipe to slide in all clamps except the two center ones with the dog-point set screws. Over time, the sliding of the manifold pipe on the setscrews causes wear on both the screws and the manifold pipe. The wear results in loss of control of the manifold pipe's position, which in turn causes misregistration of the patterns. This problem is extremely acute when utilizing a twenty gauge broadloom machine.
The present invention solves this problem and others in a manner not disclosed in the known prior art.